


Love At First Scent

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Canon Divergent, Consensual Somnophilia, Emperor and Empress, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Knotting, Mating, No pregnacies, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scenting, Shower Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The Force, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Throne Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heat and rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: One knows their soulmate the moment they smell their scent. What happens when a scavanger from Jakku is caught up in a war she wanted nothing to do with? To make matters worse, the leather, cinnamon and cloves scent of Kylo Ren awakens her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic! You are amazing!

_Run!_ Her instincts told her. Through the trees and brush she ran as fast as she could with BB8. She finally crouched down catching her breath. The BB unit rolled up to her beeping. Her wide eyes quickly scanned the forest around her and she told the droid to go. It beeped a few more times.

“I hope so too.” Then they went their separate ways. The First Order was closing in on BB8 and Rey knew she needed to protect the droid. Protect the map.

Kylo Ren stalked through the rubble and debris of the once magnificent castle. Looking around for any sign of the droid. Watching the stormtroopers engage in a battle with the civilians around them.

“Sir! The droid was spotted heading west with a girl,” a Stormtrooper announced. He quickly turned in his tracks and began to hunt them down.

Rey's hands were trembling as she held the gun ahead of her, slowly walking backwards in the unfamiliar terrain. Her whole body actually shook with fear as she sensed something, someone approaching. Then she heard it. The same sound of the lightsaber from her Force-vision. Trying to push through her fear, determined the noise was her imagination, she kept her aim ahead of her. Suddenly he appeared causing her to gasp and immediately she fired, several times. Shocked he blocked every shot. She continued to fall back and climbed up the rocks behind her to get away from him. This couldn't be real. He isn't real! But there he is, hot on her tracks still deflecting every shot she fired until he froze her with her arm back and aimed to the ground. Fear and confusion kicked into overdrive as she tried to move. He was slowly walking towards her and then he stopped.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” He started toward her again, glancing up and down her body before passing her. How did someone so small and seemingly powerless evade the First Order since escaping from Jakku. “You would kill me knowing nothing about me?”

“Why wouldn't I kill you? I know about the First Order.” Her defiance was strong in her voice.

He walked around her. “You are so afraid, yet it is I who should be scared. You shot first. You speak of the First Order as if it were barbaric. And it is I who was forced to defend myself against you.” He stepped closer. Something else is intriguing him about her. Her familiarity, and through his filtered mask, he picked up the sweetest floral scent from her. “Something… There is something.” Although she couldn't see his eyes through his visor, she could feel his eyes on her.. “Who are you?”

She refused to answer him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his cloaked figure walk behind her again. He finally turned back around, stopping his saber inches from her face. It was all she could see, his blade next to her. She could feel the heat and began to panic. “The droid. Where is it?” His menacing voice broke the brief silence. He could feel her refusal to answer. Her resolve to remain silent. He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt.

After a minute he came back around in front of her again, stretching his hand towards his face. She could smell the leather of his glove. And a faint scent of a spice. She blinked a few times not knowing why she focused on that brief spicy scent. She began to sweat, suddenly feeling hot, it must have been from running so much earlier. Her pupils began to dilate and warmth pooled deep within her.

She was a pretty little thing. Now that she couldn't move it would be easy to see where she hid the droid. Sifting through her most recent memories. He saw Finn, a low but violent growl came from him. “You met the traitor who used to serve under me… even began to care for him.” It was true, Finn was the first person to look out for her wellbeing. Her friend. As she tried to block her memories of their escape he saw BB8. There it was… nearby somewhere in these woods. He froze. “The map…. You've seen it.” The droid could be anywhere in these woods and she has the map in her memory..

His thoughts were quickly interrupted. “Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops.” A Stormtrooper announced. Ren looked at the man briefly before looking at Rey again.

“Pull the division out. We have what we need.” He waved his hand up behind Rey's head, catching her as she fell. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. _Protect her_ his inner Alpha stated. He carried her back to his ship.

She slept, her body upright, the air around her was so cold. Suddenly she sensed him. Once again smelling the leather he wore. That spice was a bit stronger now. She jolted awake, once again feeling a hot wave take over her body. She tried to move her arms and legs and couldn't. She looked down, spotting him before she looked at her limbs then looked back at him. “Where am I?”

He titled his head and waited a few seconds before he amusingly answered, “You're my guest.”

“Where are the others?”

Through his filtered voice, she could hear the malice in his answer. “You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” She held her breath waiting for the answers. “You'll be relieved to know that I have no idea.”

She felt relieved and curious and angry all at once. Who the hell was this man. She should kill him the first chance she gets for hunting her down.

“You still want to kill me?” His curiosity about her was piquing.

“That happens when you're hunted by a creature in a mask,” she bitterly replied.

He waited a minute as he felt a pull to her. _Calm her._ He lifted his hands to his helmet and pushed the button to release his helmet, pulling it off as he stood. He can see her clearly now without the filter of his visor. He could see she was sweating, could sense her fear and confusion. He could smell her scent. A mix of the desert of course, and the sweet velvet smell of a rose and honey. _Omega_ He quickly slammed his helmet down determined not to be distracted by the feeling of belonging. Ignoring the fact she smelled sweeter than any other Omega he has come across.

The lovely scent of leather and a mix of cloves and cinnamon hit her harder now that the helmet was gone. The mask along with the fabric along his neck must have been blocking his scent glands. She never smelt anything so… delicious. _Alpha._ Of course he was an Alpha. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she took in the sight. He wasn't a creature, he wasn't old and decrepit, but young and surprisingly handsome. His dark eyes held anger, pain, and sadness. _Protector_. She sensed he would not hurt her and she was more confused than ever.

Taking a shallow breath, he said, “Tell me about the droid.” Eyeing her up and down again.

She looked straight ahead of her, she couldn't look at him. A new feeling was coming over her body and she hated it. She was supposed to be a Beta, this wasn't supposed to be happening to her. “He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator–"

“It's carrying a section of a navigational chart.” She turned her eyes up at him. He quickly diverted his eyes. _Your Omega._ “We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire.” He looked back down at her. Needing to see her eyes again, but her eyes were no longer on him. “We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You.” His inner Alpha was getting frustrated that he wasn't getting a reaction out of her. Maybe his reaction to her scent was wrong. “A scavenger.” Her eyes glared at him once more. Tears forming. He could feel her embarrassment and once again looked away from her. _Comfort Omega_. He lightly shook his head ignoring his inner Alpha. He needed to get that map. He doesn't have a mate. When he studied to be a Jedi he was told he wouldn't have a mate. Snoke confirmed the same thing when he fell to the dark. He looked in her eyes again. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

As he reached towards her, she felt something happening deep within her. She took a breath and quickly looked away, wanting to move away from him. He leaned in until he was inches away from her gland. He couldn't help but deeply inhale through his nose, taking in more of her scent. _Alpha needs his Omega_. He pulled his head back. 

“You're so lonely… so afraid to leave.” He slightly smiled as he took in her scent again. “At night… desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean… I see it. I see the island.” It was like he was reading his own thoughts.

She was silently crying. She felt a light pressure as he went through her memories. Trying not to breathe his intoxicating scent in. _Tell Alpha. Surrender to Alpha. Alpha will protect you_. She began to feel a warmth pool between her thighs, she needed more of his scent. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening to her. 

“And Han Solo.” He felt his anger and bitterness flow through him. “You feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.” _Protect your Omega._

“Get out of my head.” She finally managed to find her voice.

He kept his hand up and stepped in front of her. Her scent was too much. _Omega. Protect Omega._ Supreme Leader would be angry if he failed getting the map. “I know you've seen the map. It’s in there… And now you’ll give it to me.” _Omega. Soulmate. Calm your Omega._ “Don't be afraid. I feel it too.”

_Give in to Alpha. Your Alpha_ . _Your Soulmate. <i/> _ Rey looked at Kylo defiantly. “I'm not giving you anything.” She tried to push away the inner Omega urges.

He smirked confidently. “We'll see.” He dug further into her mind.

Something else inside her was awakening aside from her late presenting Omega. She felt him going through her mind and miraculously began to block him. She couldn't give him, her Alpha, the memory of the map. She pushed back, watching him slightly move, he glared pushing harder. _Your Alpha is angry. Calm Alpha._ No. She wouldn't cave in. She pushed harder until she realized she could see his own memories… she felt cold… she could feel his fear. 

“You. You're afraid.” She noticed his eyebrows go up. “That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!” She felt him break away from her mind. He was breathing just as heavily as she was. Both looked at one another in wonder, fear, and longing. They both tried to ignore the instinct. He grabbed his helmet and stormed out.

**Later after Kylo killed his father, Finn and Rey tried to escape...**

Finn and Rey ran through the snow covered forest, desperately trying to get to the Millennium Falcon. Rey was feeling more and more pain deep within. Rey was relieved that Finn was definitely a Beta. They thought they were safe until they heard the crackling of his lightsaber and saw his tall, dark, intimidating figure. 

“We're not done yet.” He firmly stated. His eyes strictly on Rey.

“You're a monster.” Rey replied while fighting back tears. In pain from how Han died at the hands of his own son. The son who her inner Omega recognized as her future mate. How can this be?

His eyes were still on her. _Calm her_ . _Claim her. She is yours._ “It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you now.” 

He began to feel faint as more blood streamed out of his left side. He punched the wound, spiking the adrenaline to keep him awake, to keep him going. He glared at Finn. _Beta is too close to your Omega_. He saw her quickly lift a blaster aimed at him and used the force to throw her against a tree, effectively knocking her out. The traitor immediately threw his blaster to the ground like an idiot while running to her. Kylo let out a low growl, FN-2187 was too close to her. The Beta dared to touch her, lift her in his arms and hold her face. He stalked forward and spun his lightsaber.

“Traitor!” He knew he had FN-2187's attention and watched him stand, pulling out his grandfather's lightsaber, igniting it. He pointed his own towards it. “That lightsaber. It belongs to me,” baring his teeth as he spoke.

“Come get it,” Finn stated before sprinting to his enemy. 

Kylo immediately attacked back. Finn tried to hold his own, but Kylo was not only larger, but physically stronger than Finn. All Finn could do was parry the blows and retreat. He finally landed a hit on Ren's shoulder making the man grimace and hold his arm before he renewed his attack with more vigor. Pinning the ex Stormtrooper against a tree, branding the smaller man's right arm slowly. After a few more seconds of toying with him, he struck Finn across the face with the back of his hand, then cut his saber up along his back.

He looked at Rey about thirty feet away from him then quickly clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Then looked at his grandfather's saber. He reached out for it. He was about to have almost everything. His legacy, his mate (though he wasn't sure how this would work since she obviously resisted the pull they naturally felt once they scented one another). The saber moved but wasn't coming. He tried again, he knew he was in a weakened state, but the saber should have been in his hand by now. Suddenly it flew past him. He whipped around following it to her hand. She looked just as, if not more, shocked than he was. She looked at the saber in her hands then at him. 

“Omega,” he whispered. His eyes were wide with wonder. He could smell her, her scent, her slick, sense her nervousness; he longed to lick her gland to calm her. She moved her other hand to the lightsaber and ignited it, tears in her eyes as she stood her ground. He ignited his and spun it, readying himself for the attack. This was the way it would be then.

She was the first to attack and he quickly blocked. A lightsaber was definitely not her strong suit. As he blocked and attacked it became apparent from her form and repetitive attack of lunging forward, her choice of weapon was a staff. He remembered seeing it briefly in her memories. This was going to be easy. He just needed to wear her out. She used the surrounding trees to her advantage, striking them so they would nearly fall on him, distracting him to give her more ground ahead of him. He was too fast, keeping up with her despite her best efforts to deter him. Her powers were beginning to awaken. If he could just convince her to join him. As he chased her through the cold, frozen forest, he continued to smell her sweet scent. He didn't know how to show her he was hers and she was his. He wasn't going to kill or harm her. He couldn't. He would deal with Snoke's punishment for being compassionate for her later. He needed to protect her, if she would just calm down.

Their blades locked again as they pushed against one another. _Submit to your Alpha. Alpha is in distress, in pain. Alpha needs you. Let Alpha take care of you._ It was harder to ignore her inner Omega. Especially as her body seemed hell bent on trying to go into heat. The planet was shifting as well. Far off in the distance, the sounds of the earth crumbling could be heard. He kept backing her up, she looked over her shoulder with disbelief when she saw the planet was falling apart. He finally stopped pushing her.

“Omega…. You need a teacher.”

She gasped as he called her Omega, deep down she felt the need to drop her defenses and ask for his knot. His deep, velvet voice made more slick come out of her.

He needed her by his side. He never felt a need like this before. “I know you feel it, Omega… listen to me.” Their blades began to lower, her eyes were fully dilated now. He suspects this is her first heat; it was triggering his rut. “Let me help you.” 

She looked confused. She doesn’t know if she should listen to her body, or keep fighting and run away from him. He felt her saber no longer pushing against his own, he took the chance and deactivated his. _Go to Alpha_. 

She turned her saber off and froze when he once again bent towards her, lightly taking her free hand, pulling her to him. His cheek grazed hers as he made his way toward her scent gland, feeling his skin on hers was electrifying. She deeply inhaled and leaned in toward him, feeling drunk off of his scent. She felt his fingers move the fabric away from her neck, his lips barely touched her gland, causing a shaky whimper to escape her mouth. He lingered there for a moment, wanting to take her on this very spot, to fill her, to knot her, knowing he couldn't due to the fact the planet was going to be done for soon. He then felt her frustration. She wanted to scent his gland. His lips curved into a smile before he softly kissed her gland. He heard another suppressed moan as he lightly licked the gland, wanting to bite it. He ripped the fabric around his neck before lightly encouraging her to move her fingers along his exposed neck, his tunic still in the way.

She took a small step closer to him and pulled on his tunic without realizing it. He instinctively bent towards her again as she got on her tiptoes, taking in his scent again. “Alpha…I need…your–” Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it loud and clear. Her lips now traced his neck. Grazing the small section of his gland that was accessible. She wanted the layers of his clothes to be removed. She wanted him within her. His free hand then took her chin, lifting it up, their noses nearly touching.

“Come with me… Ome—Rey… come with me. I know what your body needs…. After your heat, I can show you the ways of the Force.”

Her eyes snapped from his lips to his eyes and she mouthed the words ‘the force'. It was almost as if she came out of a trance. He felt her guard slowly go up. He kept his saber ready in his hand. She shouldn't be able to resist his commands, but he felt she was about to.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, taking deep breaths as the world around them shook again. She opened her eyes and looked into his deep eyes. “Alpha… forgive me.” She reactivated her light saber and ran. He reactivated his and quickly ran after her. She was ready this time, striking with precision and a strength she didn’t have earlier. He was thrown off by the sudden fierceness and fast attacks. He yelled in pain as she sliced across his leg, making him fall to the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. After another round of attacks, she stabbed his left shoulder. Once again, she was in a trance, but not how he wanted her. It was almost as if she were stuck between wanting to mate and wanting to kill. With their free hands, they grabbed each other’s wrists, those holding their lightsabers.. Their eyes locked, his pupils fully dilated, hers were almost so; they were both catching their breath from their duel. Each breathing in the other's scent. She began to feel the slick going down her legs. Something this primal should be easy, but they stood on opposite sides of the war, with a planet falling apart under their feet. She pushed his saber to the ground causing him to growl in frustration. He wanted her physically; she was his and he was hers, and she was rejecting him. Before he knew it, her lightsaber was coming down to strike him. Missing his hand, but hitting the hilt of his saber, knocking it out of his hand before she swung back up, striking him up the chest, neck, and face. Howling in pain as he fell down. He tried to sit up, but it was too much. 

“Omega!” he cried out. “Rey, why?!” He tried to sit up again.

She fell to her knees, clipping the saber to her belt, crying for harming her Alpha. “Alpha… my Ben… forgive me!” She whined as she remembered his real name from his memories. 

Her body needed him. And she denied herself the relief that lay in front of her. She began to crawl and reach for him, but the ground they were on suddenly split apart. In the distance behind him, she saw figures approaching. Before she could say anything to Ben she felt the furry hand of Chewie forcing her to stand. Running her to the nearby Falcon while she cried and screamed for Ben, he had already brought an unconscious Finn onboard.

General Hux and several Storm Troopers surrounded Kylo, who lay bleeding out all over the snow. Hux caught the whispered ‘Omega' that came from him. He leaned towards one of the Stormtroopers.

“Knock him out and restrain him. The girl triggered his rut.” He smirked as the Stormtrooper stunned him, two others cuffed his wrists and ankles before picking him up by the arms. “So the great Kylo Ren was defeated by a girl who happened to be an Omega. I hate to be in the med bay when he wakes up.” Their shuttle quickly landed and they dragged Kylo on board. Hux's comlink went off as he boarded the shuttle.

“General Hux, I trust you found my apprentice?” Snoke's old, menacing voice filled the cold air.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. He is gravely injured and the Omega has also sent him into rut. We will be placing him in the med bay on the Finalizer immediately.”

“That would be foolish. Ren has yet to go into full rut thanks to his dedication to his training and not seeking the scent of an Omega. Through the Force I can sense this is his mate. No one in the med bay will be able to restrain him. Once his wounds are sealed, see to it he is placed in his quarters. That would be the safest option for anyone aboard the Finalizer.”

“Can't we just throw an Omega whore at him? That's what the rest of us do." He watched Ilum explode as they continued to fly away, glancing at Ren like he was an inferior Alpha. The corrupt Jedi training made Ren ignore basic instinct. He should kill him here and now for being an embarrassment. An embarrassment to Alphas and the First Order.

“You may try, just remember… You have yet to find your mate's scent. Once an Alpha finds his mate’s scent nothing will suffice as a substitute. If anything, throwing anyone else at him will only enrage him more.”

“Be prepared to stun him if he moves again. I can see the Finalizer now.” Hux commanded.

On board the Falcon Chewie showed Rey a room, sympathetically explaining how Han's mate Leia always reserved a room for an unmated Omega's safety. She hid in there for the remainder of the flight. She hadn't noticed when they landed. Only crying more when Leia came to her and explained she was safe and that it was best she continued to hide in the room she was in. Leia briefly explained how the next few days were going to be hell for Rey as she experienced her first heat. She also dropped off some food and water for her. Once outside the room Leia wiped her eyes. She wasn't sure if Rey heard anything she said, she was almost delirious calling for her Alpha amongst apologies. The girl, Rey, she smelt like her son. His scent lingered on her. Leia had rummaged through old hidden compartments of the Falcon, bringing Ben's old clothes and blankets from the few trips he took with Han when he was allowed a day to leave training from the Jedi Temple. Usually his birthday. The scent of Ben still on the piles of clothes and blankets. Rey immediately curled into the scent. Leia meant well, but it made Rey cry for Ben even more.

Leia felt bad for the girl. For having to go into spontaneous heat, late presenting, ignoring her Omega instincts, then harming her Alpha. Leia’s own son is destined to be Rey's mate. Leia was stuck with a decision. Let the girl go through this heat alone, or contact the First Order and surrender her over to them, or rather, surrender Rey to him, Kylo Ren. How would Rey and Ben deal with being separated like this. She could only hope the ordeal wouldn't have any negative consequences.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

Rey slowly emerged from her hidden room. Still sluggish from the end of her heat. Leia led the way to the ‘fresher while making small talk. Rey looked at the floor as they walked, slightly moving when a droid went into the room to start cleaning it. Rey quickly ran back and grabbed a tunic before the droid picked it up. Leia had started the steam shower for her and sat fresh clothes down for her. Rey looked sheepishly as she held the shirt.

“You were late presenting, correct?” Leia's soft eyes looked up to Rey's hazel.

“Yes. I thought I was a Beta, but, it all just happened after–”

“After you caught his scent? A spontaneous heat. Given the conditions your body endured on Jakku, it’s not surprising you are a late presenter. And wow, what a time for your body to say ‘Here I am!’ No worries dear. No one will judge you, well not here at least.”

“It happened so fast. The faintest scent I caught began it all. You have his scent as well. It’s different, but it is there.”

“I'm his mother. I’m sure he has a bit of Han as well.“ She sadly sighed. “It wasn't always like this for him. Despite what’s happened, I know there is still light in my son. Here, clean up, take your time. I’m afraid we won't have much time to talk. Not only are you a late presenting Omega, but, the Force has awoken in you. I must ask you to retrieve my brother. He can help us with the Resistance and you with the Force.”

“And Ben?”

“I almost contacted the First Order but it’s just too dangerous to unite the two of you.”

“That's not what I meant…”

“Six years. He left six years ago. While I have my hope,” she lightly shook her head, “I can't see Kylo Ren coming home. Luke blamed himself for Ben leaving.” With that Leia stepped out of the ‘fresher to give her privacy. 

Rey left for Ahch-To later that morning.

Kylo Ren exited the lift that led to Supreme Leader Snoke. He was long overdue for his meeting to discuss his failure in retrieving the droid and the girl. He is sure the Supreme Leader knew he found his mate. Everyone knew what happened. He nearly killed Hux when he brought some brunette call girl to his quarters a day after he woke up, in full rut. Stitched up in several places, he nearly vomited smelling the awful Omega Hux brought him, mocking him.

_Ren glared at the woman. “Get the fuck out of here.”_

_“Now Ren, is that anyway to talk to a gift I personally brought you?”_

_“You fuck her then.”_

_“I wasn't triggered into rut by some scavenger girl. Her pussy couldn't have smelt that good.” He felt Ren's fist punch his face before being thrown into the air._

_“Speak of my mate again, I’ll fucking kill you.”_

_“But she isn't yours yet, is she? You haven't mated her!” He began to choke. “Supreme Leader will,” –he gasped for air– “be most displeased.” Kylo let go of the force. “You are an embarrassment. Finish your rut jerking off then. Since I did pay for this one's service, I will gladly take her off your hands.” Hux grabbed the woman by her arm and they left._

_Kylo couldn't wait for the day he could finally kill Hux. His rage knew no end while Rey went through her heat without him. He didn't understand why, but he felt her distress. At one point the night before, he swore she was in bed with him, crying on her side begging for him, clear in her voice she had no relief. He hastily jerked off watching the image. Coming on the spot where she was, but she had disappeared. He thought it was a side effect of the pain relievers administered to him after his surgery to close up his wounds. Her scent lingered on his gloves and ripped up tunic, as well as the spot her image once lay. It was the first of many self pleasures of the night and the next few days. He was relieved when his rut ended, never feeling so out of control before._

Hux sneered as they passed one another. Hux was leaving, Ren kneeled a good distance away from his master. Snoke lightly laughed. “You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? The cur's weakness when properly manipulated can be a sharp tool.” Snoke looked over Ren's knelt form. “How's your wound?”

“It's nothing.” He waited. Waited for the punishment.

Snoke stood. “The mighty Kylo Ren.” He slowly walked towards him. “When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power! And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader.” Snoke's anger manifesting. “Now, I fear I was mistaken.”

Kylo's head looked up, falling for the bait. “I’ve given everything I have to you. To the dark side.”

“Take that ridiculous thing off.” His sinister voice was barely audible.

Kylo lowered his gaze and waited a moment before taking the helmet off. His eyes refusing to meet Snoke's. The right side of his face and neck still felt tight from the stitches. The pressure around his right eye lingering, the bruising finally healing. Aside from the physical pain he was in, he was in an emotional turmoil.

“There it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo,” he taunted.

“I killed Han Solo. When the moment came I didn’t hesitate!” His voice was beginning to rise.

“And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone! You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who’d never held a lightsaber!! No formal training! You couldn't ignore your basic Alpha instinct to bed her! Diving head first into rut! And from what I sense, she is your soulmate. You failed as an Alpha and my Apprentice!”

Kylo stood in a fit of rage, shrugging his cape off. He was quickly shot down by Snoke's lightning. His whole body convulsed as he was thrown back several feet.

“Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does, hope lives in the Galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you are no Vader. You're just a child in a mask. A failed Alpha who couldn't get your mate to submit to you. You will find her, fuck her like you will breed her, then bring her to me.”

Kylo smashed his mask until it broke against the turbolift's walls, yelling at the first officers he came across to prepare his ship.

The following morning on Ahch-To the sun bore down on Rey's right cheek. Unbeknownst to her, the last of Ren's stitches were being removed on the same side at that very moment. She felt a tugging on her skin and finally sat up. Rubbing the sleep her eyes then she felt him, in that same moment he stopped the medical droid from proceeding, feeling her presence. They finally appeared before one another. Both looked at each other in shock. She didn't hesitate and fired her blaster at him causing him to jump and look where the wound should be. Shaking, he stood up and chased after her fleeing form. Skidding into the hallway outside of the medical bay. They locked eyes on one another, both glaring; he raised his right hand towards her.

“You will bring Luke Skywalker to me!’ He watched as she just glared at him and chewed his cheek. “You're not doing this. The effort alone will kill you.” He turned around. “Can you see my surroundings?”

“You are going to pay for what you did!” She was confused as to why she couldn't smell his scent. He wasn't wearing the helmet and his tunic didn't cover his neck the way the last one did. She longed for his scent.

He turned back to her “I can't see yours. Just you. So no. This is something else.” His eyebrows were raised. “Why? Why did you leave me?”

Her jaw slacked a bit from his question. Not why did she harm him, but why did she leave him. Her anger was subsiding looking him over. “I– what is this then? This thing between us?” She heard a door open behind her and she quickly turned around before looking at Ren.”

Kylo couldn't see Skywalker, but he felt him and his eyes widened. _Protect her from your enemy._ “Luke.” Before he knew it she disappeared. He chewed the inside of his cheek, hands once again clenched.

It was raining when he appeared before her again. Once again, he was completely calm while she was a whirlwind of emotions.

“Why is the Force connecting us? You and I?" he softly asked. It was like night and day. The anger and rage in his voice on Starkiller Base, to calm and soft through the bond. “Where are you?”

“I found Skywalker,” was all she could offer. It was easier to keep her guard up without smelling his delicious scent.

“Did he tell you what happened? The night I burned down his temple. Did he tell you?” He was walking closer now. For a moment she wondered if he kept walking, would he walk right through her? Or if they would actually be able to touch.

“I know everything I need to know about you,” she snarled, not meeting his eyes, her defenses back up.

He grinned and looked down at her. “You do?? Oh you do,” he purred. Her guarded expression softened. “You have that look in your eyes from the forest. When you called me a monster–“

“You ARE a monster.” _You hurt your Alpha_

“Yes I am.” His voice cracked, his eyes did look hurt. She could see why he wore a mask. “I am also your monster, Rey. You poor thing, your Alpha, your mate, is a monster.” He swallowed while he straightened his posture. He needs to give up on his Omega. He has done too much harm for her to trust him.

She felt sympathy for him from the way he answered her. He doesn't deny what he is. She could feel he carries the burden, the pain of the past. “My Alpha,” she whispered back before he vanished.

He wiped the water off his face. He felt it raining on him while they spoke, but didn't register it until now. Looking at the palm of his hand where the remnants collected.

The Force kept connecting them at inopportune times. Rey sighed as she climbed the mountain. “I’d rather not do this now.”

Through their bond he could sense her bad mood. He was already tired of how fast she snapped at him. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Why did you–" She turned her eyes away from him. Immediately feeling the warmth pool in her belly and in between her legs. Seeing his muscular back, arms, then his chest and abdomen as he turned. She also noticed the large scar going down his face, neck, and chest. The other scar she gave him on the left shoulder, the scar from Chewie's blaster, another fresh scar on his right arm. Even with the scars, he was fucking gorgeous! “Do you have something, a cowl or something you can put on?” She heard his annoyed sigh and could tell he wasn't going to cover up for her.

“You wanted the cowl off just a few days ago. When you were practically begging for my scent, moments from begging for my–”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Which is??”

“Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer.” She swallowed. Her quest for the truth needed to be more than her sexual desire. “You had a father who loved you! Who gave a damn about you!” She was yelling at him as he approached her.

“I didn't hate him–" Once again, his tone was soft, hoping she would settle down. His inner Alpha wanted to calm her down.

“Then why??” she growled while holding back her tears. Trying to ignore how calm he was.

“Why what?” His tone quickly changed, he was growing tired of her games. “Why what? Say it.”

“Why did you kill him?” She gasped as the tears fell. “I don't understand.”

“No? Your parents threw you away like garbage.”

“They didn't!”

“They did, you can't stop needing them. It’s your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere. First in Han Solo, and now in Skywalker.” His body had tensed up as he answered her, but he was still annoyingly calm.

“Why are you so calm? Find some Omega to get you through your rut? Is she still there?” The jealous tone and accusation surprising herself as the words flew out.

“No. I was able to take care of my rut without help. Sounds like your heat wasn't pleasant; you should have stayed with me. You'll be just as miserable in what...six months? You chose to find him. He will never go to the Resistance, he is a coward.” His left eye twitched. “Did he tell you what happened that night?”

“Yes.” Her eyes wavered a little.

He smirked. “No. You are a bad liar Rey. I don't need your scent to know when you are not being truthful.” His eyes softened while he looked her over. “He sensed my powers, as he senses yours. And he feared it.” He used the force and projected his memory of Luke posed to strike him down while he slept and how he defended himself. Ben emerging from his broken hut in pain and anger, lightning hitting the temple before he fled to Snoke. He wasn't sure if she would actually see it. Watching her reaction, it was clear she did.

Another tear rolled down her face. She shook her head. “Liar.”

“I’ve never lied to you Rey.” He stepped closer. _Calm her._ “I will never lie to you.”

“Why am I being pulled to you?”

“It's in our primal urges. I was told because of my destiny I wouldn't have a soulmate. But, here you are. Except, through the bond, I can't smell your sweet scent. It's probably best for now.”

“Primal urges? Without the scent, I shouldn't be feeling this then? Right? This is something more than a primal urge.”

“You're curious as to why your soulmate is a monster. You're afraid of how I will treat you. I’ve renounced the Solo and Skywalker ties. You’ve only seen part of the reason why I have done monstrous things. But, I won't hurt you. I never felt this need before.”

“The need to breed me? To fill me with pups?” 

“To take care of you.” He is sure he would worship the ground she walked on. He looked her up and down. She would look amazing with a swollen belly carrying his children. “I can give you what you want.”

“What do you think I want?”

“A family, not necessarily pups. You want to belong, find your place in all of this. The sooner you let go of your parents, the sooner you can move on.” His left eye twitched again as he bent a little closer, hoping for a hint of her scent. “Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be.”

She was lost in his dark eyes. Taking in everything he had shown her and told her. His family failed him. No wonder he turned to Snoke. She finally looked upon him with understanding before he disappeared. _Alpha_

After her failed attempt to get answers from the cave, he appeared again. Seeing her in distress, he kept quiet and let her talk. It was the first conversation she wasn't guarded, but she was clearly in pain. _Help your Omega._

“I've never felt so alone.” He watched as once again, tears rolled down her face. He wanted to wipe her tears himself.

“You're not alone,” he softly whispered to her. His solemn gaze never left hers. Her eyes quickly came back up to his, full of hope.

“Neither are you.” He moved his head up a little, surprised when she reached out for him. “It isn't too late.” His eyebrows creased watching her hand get closer before he removed his glove and extended his slightly trembling fingers to hers until they finally touched. As if an electric current blasted through them they both took a deep breath.

She had a vision. They were naked, writhing in the sheets hands entwined as he pumped his hips into hers, she was screaming for his knot, begging to come. When she finally came he bit her gland before soothing it and her. The vision quickly changed to a red room, they stood back to back fighting an unknown enemy, again the vision changed and she brought him to his mother, then finally a vision of him kissing her swollen belly.

Ben also had a vision. Licking and sucking at her pussy before fucking into her. She on top riding him, crying his birth name before he shoved her back down on the mattress as she begged him to fuck her harder, begging for his knot, his seed filling her up while he bit her gland. Another vision of him killing Snoke and the Praetorian Guards. Her by his side as they took the throne. She was wearing all black as he hiked up her dress and fucked her over the armrest of the throne. Hearing her cries for him, her Alpha. The vision changed again, him kissing her swollen belly while she lovingly stroked his hair.

Then fucking Skywalker barged in. Interrupting their visions of one another. Rey felt the pull to Ben again. She wouldn't deny the visions. She asked Chewie to help her get to the Finalizer. He softly protested at first, claiming she wasn't thinking clearly, but realized he was in a losing battle.

She almost began to feel claustrophobic after her pod landed. Her breathing slightly increased until she sensed Ben approach the escape pod and looked out the tiny window above her. She saw his strong face, his dark eyes and hair. The door to the pod opened and he quickly looked her over before moving out of the way as a stormtrooper approached with cuffs. Ren lightly took her arm and quickly escorted her to the lift after she was pulled out of the pod.

“These aren't necessary.” She was already feeling drunk from his cinnamon, clove, and leather scent.

“Its standard procedure.”

“Why is everyone looking?”

“They know who you are.”

“Huh?”

“You're the Omega who struck Kylo Ren down; it was a very embarrassing defeat. They are obviously curious, and it’s a lot of higher up Alphas. The Stormtroopers are Betas. So, it’s either your scent or your reputation.” The lift doors closed, their scents filled the air. She couldn’t help the deep breath she took. Relieved she didn't feel her body as out of control as it was the last time they were this close.

“Where are we going?”

He stood in front of her. “We have unfinished business. I’m taking you to my quarters first.”

“Ben–"

“Omega, you cannot address me by my birth name on this or any other First Order ship.”

The moment her designation came out of his mouth, she felt the wetness soak her underwear. Looking at how dilated his eyes were, she knew he could smell everything. “Alpha.”

“It’s a pity you aren't in heat now. I will enjoy tasting you regardless.” His lip curved up when he heard her small whine, he watched as her breathing sped up. “Unless you plan on refusing me again.”

She shook her head. “No Alpha. I suffered greatly for it. I need you in me.”

The doors opened and he once again gently took her by the arm, leading her into his quarters. He took off the cuffs that were placed on her earlier. “I should make you wear these for refusing me before.” She was shaking her head again before he took her head in his hands. “Rey, I’m going to take care of your needs. Take off your clothes.”

Hearing her Alpha's voice made her feel weak. She undid her belt and let it fall to the floor. Followed by the grey fabric. He recognizes the shirt she was wearing. One of his old ones left on his father’s ship. He had begun to undress as well. His gloves, belt, boots, then his tunic. As she stepped out of her pants he lightly stroked his thumb over her scent gland along her neck making her whimper. His hands made their way to her breast band and he helped her unbind her breasts. She began to shake from discomfort until he softly kissed and then licked her glands and unwound her arm bands. Her discomfort quickly faded and she unzipped his pants. He quickly slid his pants and underwear off as she slid her panties off. “Where do you want me Alpha?”

“Get on the edge of my bed. I’m going to have you begging for my knot.” He watched her with hungry eyes as he softly followed her small form to his bed. He turned her around and lightly grabbed her chin before taking her lips in his. She could feel her slick slowly creeping down her thighs and by his deep breath and moan, she knew he could smell it. He sat her on the edge of the bed before laying her down. She swallowed as she felt him spread her legs. His larger rough hands holding her inner thighs. He knelt down and slid his hands to her pussy. One thumb rubbing her clit, his other hand grabbing her hip. He took another deep breath. “You smell so fucking delicious.” His tongue dove into her walls while his thumb continued to press into her clit causing her to immediately moan. More slick coming out as he lapped it up. Her body began to quake with pleasure as he nibbled her folds then sucked on them before diving his tongue back in. She began to cry out. “Tell me what you want Rey.” He slid a finger into her as she shouted for more. As he fingered her with the one and teased her clit and slit with another she sat up grabbing his shoulder panting.

“Alpha, more please." Her breath hitched, crying again as he shoved two more fingers in.

“My little one is a greedy little Omega. So wet for me, and so tight. Do you think you can take my cock?”

“Please Alpha.”

“Go on, say it.”

“I need to come!”

He growled while he curled his fingers and pumped her faster. Not the words he was expecting but it did the trick. Feeling her come all over his hand. He withdrew his hand then licked her clean, hearing her beg for more. Slowly licking the come off of his digits he sat back up.

“I need you in me. I’m sorry. I was so close to coming. But now, I now need your cock. Alpha, fill me with your cock.”

He jerked his length a few times as he lined up against her. He ran a hand from her belly to her gland, hoping it would settle her for his thrust. He slammed into her with a loud moan. His sudden thrust caused her cry of lust to echo in his room. It felt as if she were ripped apart from within, it burned, but a deep pleasure took over. He slowly began to pump in and out of her, leaning over her body. Her arms went around his neck as he got closer. She kissed his scent gland then licked it, drinking in his scent and grinding her hips to meet his movements. Her cries of pleasure were getting louder and her grip on his shoulder and neck harder. “Do you like that? Do you like my cock in you?”

“Yes! Ah, Kylo!” He hit a spot that made her blank out for a second.

“Your pussy feels so good. So fucking wet and tight, you were made for me.” He made sure to hit her spot again and again.

“Oh fuck! Ugh harder! Please!”

His hand was on her throat, giving just enough pressure to be pleasurable and not petrifying. “Who do you belong to? Who does this pussy belong to?”

“You! Ben! Only you! Oh fuck! Ahhhhhh please, please fuck me harder!” she whined.

He pumped into her harder, the sound of his skin smashing against hers filling the air, only to be muffled out by her screams of sheer pleasure. He growled in ecstasy as her nails dug into his back. Her mouth reclaimed his, her hand grabbing his hair as she opened her mouth for his tongue. Tasting herself along his lips and tongue. He quickened the pace and began fucking her even harder than moments ago. He moved away from her mouth and began to suck on her breasts. His punishing thrusts faltered just a bit. Sweat forming over their bodies. He rubbed her clit again. 

“No other Alpha can touch you. No other Alpha will know what your cunt feels like. What it tastes like. You are mine! Come for me. Rey. Come all over my cock.”

She threw her head back as she felt his thumb pressing harder as he rubbed her clit. Feeling the pressure quickly building up deep within her. Her hips still trying to meet his fucking incredible thrusts as he drove his cock deep in her. His deep voice almost set her in a trance as he once again told her to come. 

“Alpha! I need your knot! Give me your knot! Ahhhhhh! Kylo. I'm coming!!!” He felt her pussy tighten as she came all around him and her body shook. He bit her gland, marking her as his. With his teeth still on her he ground down into her harder again. He could feel through their bond she was ready to faint from the orgasm and the mix between pleasure and pain of his bite.

“You are so perfect– so perfect. Rey, ah fuck.” His knot filled her up and he came. His hot seed spilling deep within her, her teeth sinking into his gland, his moans from his orgasm rivaled hers. Once he felt the pressure of her teeth leave he carefully pulled her to him as he laid them on their sides while they waited for the knot to go down. Their labored breaths almost in sync with one another. He moved hair out of her face and lifted her chin. “Are you ok?”

She gave a tired smile. “I’ve never felt better. I'm yours now.”

He actually returned a small smile. Something he hadn't done in years. “You do belong to me now, and I belong to you.”

“How did I resist before? I thought I was supposed to be in a sex induced craze. I mean, I was during the time I recovered in the room. I don't think I’ve ever touched myself so much!” She blushed over her own admission.

“The only thing I can think of is the fact you were running on adrenaline, given the situation I put you in.” He studied her for a moment. “Don't run away from me again.”

Her smile faltered and she curled into his chest, her nose snuggling close to his spicy scent that was now mixed with her floral scent. “We smell amazing don’t we Kylo?”

“You can call me Ben in this room. It’s the only freedom I will have to hear it.”

“Ben? What happens next? I’m not in heat so the knot shouldn't last too long and we won't need to–"

He was rubbing her wrist. “I have to take you to my master.” He delicately made her look at him again. “Do you remember what I’ve been telling you?”

“That you'll take care of me?”

“Exactly. I will take care of you. I need you to trust me.”

“Yes Alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

Kylo held a sore, tired Rey in his arms while waiting for his knot to come down. She idly traced the scar she gave him before softly kissing it. It made Kylo pause for a moment. Although they just bit one another's glands after amazing sex, the simple gesture of her kissing the scar she gave him in a wave of fury unnerved him. An act of kindness. He could not remember the last time anyone had been gentle and nearly loving with him. He kissed her temple and pulled her head down onto his shoulder and whispered for her to rest. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Smelling his scent, mixed with the smell of sweat and sex, her fingers slowly stroked long strands of hair before she fell into a very light slumber.

She awoke about fifteen minutes later when his knot came down. Sensing she still needed a little more time he carefully turned her over and pulled her back against his body, his arms over her chest and stomach. The sudden movement still caused her to lightly jump and blush as she felt his spend begin to trickle out and all over her slick coated thighs. Licking and kissing the bite mark he left on her gland, determined to help calm her down. The pull he felt towards her was unlike anything he ever felt. He could sense she was equally confused. He felt as if she were his home and he felt almost relaxed in this very moment. Knowing they couldn't stay like this for long, they would have to go to Snoke, he would have to watch his master torture her for the map to Skywalker. He could only hope she would still choose him and not run away again. He tightened his grip on her just thinking about it.

She moved a hand to one of his arms and bent her head down to kiss it. "Is it always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like you feeling perfect to me. Like we belong together. That I might die if I leave.”

“I’m sure most of that is because it's ingrained in our DNA. We both know what you feel about me. You're still high on endorphins,” he sadly mumbled into her shoulder.

“No, this feels more than biology. You don't know how I feel about you. Our conversations were enlightening. And if I’m high on endorphins why am I thinking clearly? Why aren't you high on endorphins? Was I not good enough for you? Are all your other women a better lay?” She tried to sit up but was pulled back down by his strong arms.

“Settle down little one. I do know we belong together. We just ended up on opposite sides of the war. I didn't explain my side of what happened at Luke's temple for sympathy. I just wanted you to understand.” He nuzzled her gland and softly kissed her. “You were more than enough. I am happy. Rey, there have been no other women. Until I met you, I had no desire to fuck around. Devoted to my training and serving Snoke, I ignored the basic instinct that my inner Alpha requires. The fact I had any control over myself during our battle is surprising.” He lightly chuckled. “I never would have thought you were the jealous type.” He looked her over before planting one last kiss on the bite mark, smelling how calm she had become. “I must take you to my master now. Go freshen up, and Rey.” He pulled her chin back so she would look in his eyes. “Remember what I said earlier.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

After he showed her where the 'fresher was, she quickly cleaned the blood and come off of her thighs. Wincing a bit and placing a hand over her lower abdomen. How is it possible she could still feel him deep within? She quickly straightened her hair and groaned in annoyance when she realized she left her clothes all over his room. She took a deep breath and stepped out. He was already dressed and had just grabbed her clothes off the floor. He walked over to her and handed them to her. She started dressing and paused when she reached for her breast band. He walked behind her and helped wrap it around her. After she pulled her tunic on she turned to Kylo.

“Why do we have to see your master?”

“I cannot disobey him. That’s all,” he said as if in a trance and took her hand and walked her to the lift.

She hesitantly walked into the lift. He followed. Once the doors closed he stood by the back wall, her lightsaber in one hand, his other hand gripping his wrist. His stance wide as he watched the lights indicating the floor levels.

“You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you.” She turned around and saw he wasn't looking at her. “Ben.” He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. “When we touched hands I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke.” She walked closer to him. He looked her up and down. “You'll turn. I’ll help you. I saw it.” She noticed his sad eyes got closer to her as he slightly leaned forward.

“I saw something too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me,” he softly whispered back. Her look of determination faltered. She looked confused. They were still on opposite sides of the war and they could feel one another's pain. He softly kissed her before the door to Snoke's throne room opened. He took her by the arm and walked her out. He stopped a few feet behind her and lightly pushed her with his fingers to indicate she needed to keep walking. He took a knee and bowed as Snoke's voice filled the room.

“Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored. Young Rey. Welcome.” His sinister smile made her feel uneasy. “Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise.” He summoned her lightsaber from Kylo's hand. “Skywalker, I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said.” He used his powers to make her come forward.

“You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall.”

He ignored her words and looked her over. “Oh she is young, isn't she my apprentice.” He watched over her shoulder to see if Kylo would react. He knew Ren had gotten better at hiding his feelings and responses. It took Kylo everything to not respond, though deep down he was ready to retaliate should Snoke touch her. “Now, have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice? Is that why you came? That could be the only reason since you so strongly rejected him during your heat. He foolishly always ignored his primal urges. If I could only get him to listen, to find a whore, anything with a pulse by this point, you would have not defeated him in battle. I will be sure he begins to fulfill his inner Alpha so the same mistake will not happen again, he will have to get over the scents of the others now that you nearly ruined him.” He amusingly watched her glare grow more feral, sensing her need to not let anyone near her mate. “Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was too weak to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now you will give me Skywalker and then I will kill you both with the cruelest stroke.” He pulled her closer and put his decrepit hand on her head.

“No.” The defiance strong in her voice caused him to snarl.

“Yes.” He threw Rey into the air, his hand outstretched as he forcefully went through her memories. “Give. Me. Everything.”

Her screams filled the room. Ben took a deep breath to remain calm.

Rey couldn’t stop the screams coming from her as Snoke forced his way through her mind. Ben had been gentle compared to Snoke. Suddenly she was falling, she hadn't realized he found it until she heard him laughing after she landed. She quickly sat up.

“I didn't expect Skywalker to be so wise. Nor did I expect Ren to follow through with my orders to fuck you like he were to breed you. Perhaps now that it’s out of his system he can focus on being my apprentice again.”

She summoned Ren's lightsaber and ran to strike Snoke down. He easily threw her back with the simplest gesture of his hand. After she fell back onto the floor and the saber fell out of her hands, spinning in front of Kylo.

“Such spunk! You have the spirit of a true Jedi! Little Omega, you have too much light, you have become a huge distraction, and for that you must die.” He made her sit back up on her knees and spun her towards Kylo. “My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolved, where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny!”

Kylo picked up his lightsaber and stepped towards Rey. With his cold, dark eyes he looked into her wide, worried eyes. “I know what I have to do.” His right eyebrow slightly lifted up.

She felt shocked, had she been so blind? “Ben.” Her voice barely came out.

“You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I basically raised him since he was a pup as he was constantly abandoned by his family. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I have him on a tight leash. I see his mind. I see his every intent.” Snoke closed his eyes. “Yes, I see him turning the light saber to strike true.” As Kylo turned his lightsaber aimed at Rey's chest he manipulated the saber next to Snoke and slowly turned it. “And now foolish Omega. He ignites it and kills his true enemy!” Snoke immediately gasped as he felt the intense burn tear through the lower half of his body and arms. He looked down to see the blue saber ignited and coming through him before trying to glare at Kylo once more as his body split in pieces.

Rey reached up and grabbed the saber as it came towards them then looked at Kylo as she stood. Their eyes locked, understanding and united as he ignited his before they stood back to back to fight the Praetorian Guards. 

Within minutes they struck down the last of the guards. He looked at her in awe and the skin under his left eye made the lightest twitch. Their heavy breathing once again in sync with one another as they slowly walked towards one another. He wanted to take her on the floor this very instance. They had all the time in the world. Earlier he had heard that rebels were on board and had deactivated the tracking system and they somehow got away. He ran a gloved hand through her hair, his eyes never leaving hers before he bent down and kissed her. He enjoyed hearing her little moan as he deepened the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest while he grabbed her hips. She finally pulled away. Her pupils were completely blown, her lips plush and pink with a whispered ‘Alpha’ that sounded like a dream to him. He went to kiss her again when he heard the doors to the lift open and sensed Hux's approach.

“What happened here?” Hux looked around, not hiding his disdain for Rey.

“We killed Snoke and his guards. He was an old fool who was unfit to lead. Get your men to fix the light speed tracker and get this place cleaned up.” He began to walk Rey towards the lift.

“Who do you think you are talking to? You presume to tell me what to do? You killed our Supreme Leader! We have no ruler.” He grabbed his throat as he could no longer find the ability to breathe.

“The Supreme Leader is dead? No, I am the Supreme Leader. Let any Alpha challenge me, I will kill them all.”

Hux's pained face looked up at Ben's then Rey's. “Long live Supreme Leader.” He fell to the floor after Ben released him as he and Rey entered the lift.

“Now where are we going?”

“We're not done yet. I’m taking you back to my quarters. I wanted to fuck you on the floor of the throne room, but–"

“The bodies?”

“And I knew Hux would be in there. I’d rather not be interrupted as I give you my knot.”

His bold words, the sweat dripping off of him, his hair, the way he held her arm as he walked her back to his quarters lit her belly on fire. Feeling how moist her panties were from the fresh slick made her breath falter. She even momentarily thought she could have ignored all the dead bodies in the throne room. It was exciting seeing him cut down the guards.

He began shedding her clothes the moment they were back in his quarters. Taking her chin in his hand she made him look into his eyes again. “I want you to stay here, by my side. Rule the galaxy with me. Join me.”

Her eyes fluttered as she placed a hand over the one that held her chin. “I will.” She wanted to stay. The feeling of being complete was all she wanted. She knew he was being straight to the point because he was turned on. She began to remove his clothes while keeping eye contact with him. Taking a deep breath of the leather, cinnamon, cloves, sweat and ash. More slick came down her thighs. Her jaw slacked, she wanted to get on her knees and take his length in her mouth, but he started backing her up until they were in his 'fresher.

He sucked on her neck and pumped his fingers in and out of her as he started the water to the shower. Licking her salty skin as she shivered against him. Holding his arm with her petite hand she began to grind against his hand. He let out a deep, shaky sigh as he watched her until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He abruptly pulled his hand out, the sound of slick was almost louder than the water. She felt one dry and one wet hand grab her by the hips. Her feet left the floor, by instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her down on his length. Her gasp echoed throughout the 'fresher. Suddenly her back was against the cold, wet tile.

He held still for a moment before he started rocking into her again. His lips tracing her jaw as she shivered at the friction where their bodies connected.

“You were incredible– fighting the guards.” He nearly growled between kissing her neck and jaw.

“It was nothing, aaaaahhhh compared to how you killed Snoke.” She found his sad, lustful eyes as his thrusts came to a halt.

“I wish I could have killed him before he intruded on your mind.”

She placed a hand behind his head and delicately brought him closer to her lips. “I trusted you– you saved me." She kissed then licked his lips. “Take me. Ben, my Alpha, my soulmate– ah– that feels amazing. Take me.”

He melted as she hummed against his mouth and tongue. Thrusting harder and lightly pulling her away from the wall her back slid up and down on. His arms surrounded her frame as he fucked into her. He kept pistoning into her small frame, a small amount of water building up between the hips. Splashing with each thrust.

“Alpha, harder.” Her hands grabbing at him as if she would die without a firm grip on his skin. She began to ride her hips along with his rhythm. He bit her gland once more. “Oh fuck!”

His teeth were unrelenting even as the water poured down his face into the crook of her neck. Driving him to fuck her faster as she screamed and mewled his name. He finally released her skin, promptly licking the blood that dribbled out. “Do you like that you belong to me? That you are my Omega?” He began pounding her harder, grabbing a breast. “Do you enjoy submitting to your Alpha?”

She couldn’t stop gasping as she tried to answer “Yes" in between each fast gasp. A sudden gush of her slick poured out causing him to moan more with a satisfied chuckle.

“Does my cock satisfy you, my Omega?”

“Yes Alpha. Ah!” She held tighter as he grabbed her ass, he shifted himself to the wall and slid down. Her legs splayed on either side.

“Fuck me, Omega. Fuck your Alpha. Come all over my cock again. If you are good, I’ll give you my knot.” His hand at the base of her throat as she excitedly began to grind her hips down against him.

They moaned at how deep he felt. How tight she felt around him. He lightly pulled on her hair while the hand that was on her throat slid down to grab her breast, murmuring how perfect she was. His honey colored eyes now black as he watched her fuck him. He wanted nothing more than to place her on her back and fill her with his knot, but he was trying to let her enjoy herself. The hand on her breast slid down to her clit and he began to tease it making her shout as she grabbed his arm. Her eyes filled with tears at the added pleasure.

“Ben! I'm coming,” she whined, body tensing while she was lost in pleasure. “My Alpha, fuck me, fuck me hard– give me your knot.”

He rotated their bodies so her back was on the floor, he was on his knees over her. Pushing her legs up, making them go over his shoulders. She let out a surprised yelp at the new position. Cramped on the watery shower floor, her pussy felt tighter than before. Ben grunted loudly as he fucked down into her cunt. She cried out in pleasure as she once again could feel both his and her pleasure and closed her eyes. His whole body began to shake as he too felt it again.

“Open your eyes, Omega,” he commanded. He smiled as she immediately obeyed. “I want you to look at me as I fuck you. As I make you come again. You are almost there. Let go.” He was beginning to pant as he took her. “Fuck Rey. Ah–” He began to thrust harder. “You. Feel. So. Fucking. Amazing. Fuck!” He was nearly feral as his inner Alpha took over, feeling her pleasure with his. She returned a bite to his gland as she was losing control of the incredible pressure building within her.

“I’m coming! Alpha!!” Her hands grabbed his strong arms that were beside her as she looked into his pitch black eyes, full of lust and love.

“Good girl. I told you I would take care of your needs, little one.” He slowed his hips to take in her face as she came. Their eyes locked on one another. “Beautiful Omega.” He buried his head in the crook of her neck. “My Omega.” He sped up and hit into her harder. “All mine.” He felt her tug on his hair and looked at her.

“I want to see your eyes as you come, Alpha. Fair is fair.” Her husky voice sent chills down his back.

“Omega." He lifted a brow, his fierce gaze never left hers as he continued to fuck her. He finally strained his body as his knot filled her, his body trembling as he filled her with his come; his feral moan echoing in the 'fresher as she gasped at being filled more than earlier from their tight position.

He kissed her cheek as they held still for a minute. Neither knew how to get out of this seemingly uncomfortable position now that they were stuck. They both registered the hot water from the shower head as they came down from their orgasms. He carefully took her left leg off his shoulder first before moving her right. He sighed, moving wet hair off of her forehead, using his body to block the water from hitting her face.

“Imagine how good this will be when you are back in heat.” He grinned when she lifted an eyebrow.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk normal after the next heat.” She smiled enjoying how he lightly laughed. “I’m still sorry I fought you.”

“It's in the past. Fate dealt us… an unusual hand. We got past it. Now, we move on to the future.”

“Will anyone challenge you for the role of Supreme Leader?”

“I doubt it. You know you are too tarnished to go back to the Resistance. It’s a good thing you ran from me when you did. You would already be pregnant.”

“Would you speak to her?” She ran her fingers through his soaked hair. With a calm manner, he slightly leaned into her touch though his eyes showed displeasure in her question.

“I’m as good as dead to her.”

“No. She misses you. She knew you were mine when she met me. She kept me safe.”

“She's an Alpha as well.” His eyes traveled up and down her face as he tried to find his words. “I’m glad she kept you safe.”

“She brought me your old blankets and some old clothes so I could have your scent near me.”

“You made a nest with my things? After everything I did to you?” His brown eyes widened. Her smile ignited a fire within him. “Omega, you are trying to break me. I’ve never known anyone like you. Your Light is so pure.”

“And you know about my Darkness, as I know about your own Light. You accept my Light? The way I accept your Dark?”

“I do.” He tried to hide his shock as he went over her words of acceptance. “You bring out my Light, Rey. I haven't felt this at peace since– I must have been really little.”

She almost asked since Snoke worked to groom him, but decided to try to keep the conversation positive. “Together, we work through everything together. Our Light, our Dark. My Alpha, I am your Omega. Your soulmate.”

For once, everything in his life felt right. The truth of her words made him happy as he kissed her. “My Omega. My soulmate."

His knot finally went down and they moaned as they sat up. He pulled her tired frame against his chest. She already missed having him in her. As if he sensed it, she felt his fingers softly touch her slit and push into her causing her to blush and look up. The look on his face confirmed he sensed it.

“It’s a shame to see my seed spoil; it needs to stay where it belongs.”

“Ben, do not knot me in the shower again. At least not tonight!” She exclaimed causing him to laugh before pulling his fingers out of her as he kissed her.

“I’ll think about it.” His face looked serious.

“What? Knotting me here again tonight?” Confusion clear in her voice.

“Huh, oh no. I’ll think about talking to her. I’ll do it for you. Since she protected what is mine.”

She grabbed his face, leaned up and kissed him again. “Thank you. Now, let’s clean up and you can think of where you want me next.” She gave him a sly smile as she stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  I_Feel_It_Too for being my Beta on this fic!

Ben and Rey already had a busy schedule for the day. They just finished showering after training with one another. Now they were dressing for upcoming meetings. It was supposed to be meetings to discuss the fleet and a few civil wars erupting on a couple planets in the outer rim. Though Ben knew they had no time, he couldn't help but walk up behind her, pulling her body against his before kissing and licking her gland. He moved his lips up her neck then jawline to her lips. The sudden attention made a warmth flush through her. It happened earlier while they were training, he pinned her down and licked the gland on her neck then each wrist. Once again, he was scenting her. His smell was irresistible and she felt weak in his arms, even as his hands ran across her abdomen, before separating. One hand grazing her breasts, the other going to her hips and inching towards her mound.

“Ben, we can't, not right now,” she whispered to him as the warmth pooled deep within her.

“I know, just one more taste,” he said as his lips grazed their way back to her gland. He firmly planted his lips around it and sucked on it, moaning as he did so. His arms held her tighter as she felt her knees weaken at his touch. Ben's comlink went off, causing him to growl as he let go of her gland. “Forgive me, my love.” He turned her around and softly kissed her lips before going to his comlink.

Rey smiled as she regained her composure. She swallowed thickly as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, drinking it faster than she intended. She heard Hux mutter something to Ben on the com and could feel his agitation. She walked over and placed a hand on his back as he ended the com.

“What is it?”

“Leia and some of her Resistance members will be meeting with us today. We had to push back a few meetings for them to join us after this morning's briefings.” He took a deep breath and tightened his fists. He slowly exhaled as she rubbed his back. “I’m not ready.”

“Ben, you can do this.”

“And if I can't?”

“Alpha, you can do this.”

He looked down at her then kissed her forehead. “We should go.”

As they walked into the throne room he looked down at her once more, admiring the Alderaanian braid she braided herself this morning. One of the many braids he taught her, it brought out the natural beauty of her hair. He also enjoyed how she looked in her all black dress that stopped just above her boots. Her arms completely covered, only a smidge of her chest was shown. If he didn’t know better, it would look as if she were breathing a little faster.

They took their place on the new, large throne. They preferred sitting next to one another on the same throne than separate. They’d had Snoke's old throne trashed immediately after his death and his old quarters were being renovated for them to move into. She smiled up at him as they waited for their generals to arrive. He noted the small amount of perspiration on her forehead.

“Are you feeling alright? You seem flustered this morning.” He held her chin while his eyes examined her face.

“I’m fine. It just feels warmer than usual. Maybe I’m not used to the new dress? It’s a different material than my normal clothes,” she responded, getting lost in his deep gaze. She did have a nice variety of clothes that kept her warmer than the old scraps she used to wear on Jakku, that fit her better than the clothes she got from the Millennium Falcon. But she still kept his old tunic that she wore the day she joined him.

He was about to respond when the doors to the turbolift opened. His hand left her chin and grasped her hand. They watched as Hux, Mitaka and a few other generals and lieutenants walked in. As the meeting went on Rey shifted slightly uncomfortably. She hadn't cooled off since their training this morning and felt thirsty again. She squeezed Ben's hand as she felt Hux's hateful gaze upon her. The man wanted them dead, but was powerless to do anything. The rest of his high command had accepted Ben and Rey as their Emperor and Empress. When news broke out those months ago that they killed Snoke and Kylo Ren had offered any Alpha to challenge him, none came forward.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief when the meeting ended. Not that it was long, but she felt an anxiousness she couldn't explain. As most of the generals and lieutenants began to leave, Ben placed an ungloved hand behind her neck. She smiled as his scent drifted closer to her. He smelt like Autumn on Naboo and of course leather. She’d once told him his scent reminded her of delicacies the kitchen staff had made from the local gourds and he laughed telling her he was hers to consume.

“Are you sure you are ok? Do you need to lay down and rest? You are not yourself,” he whispered to her.

“Yes, I'm fine. I’m just thirsty. Mitaka, could you please bring a glass of water?” She smiled as the man hurried to the table set to the side that had caf, water and a variety of fruits and pastries set up for the meeting. A small addition Rey insisted on when she began to join the meetings. Hux was opposed to it, calling it unprofessional, but it didn't stop anyone else from enjoying the refreshments...including Hux himself. She nodded her thanks as Mitaka brought her the glass of water and drank it as soon as he walked away. Ben watched as she chugged down the water. “See, all better.” She flashed a smile at Ben as his hand traveled to her wrist.

He gave her a small smile before his brows furrowed. Her scents of jasmine and lavender were stronger. His thumb rubbed the gland on her wrist. “Are you sure you are not going–"

“Princess– General Leia Organa and the members of the Resistance are in the turbolift. They will be here within minutes sir,” Mitaka announced as he ended a com link that had gone off.

Ben took a deep breath and he eyed Rey up and down. Aside from her complaints of being warm, her scent being stronger, and quickened breath, she showed no signs of going into heat. He wanted to run his scent glands on her. Knowing the Resistance was coming, his possessive side was coming through. Mitaka walked back over, reaching for the glass but stopped as Ben glared at him. Mitaka backed away looking at the floor apologizing. Hux sneered at the scene.

“Ben, everything is fine, I promise. There is no reason to be protective of me.” She grinned at him, enjoying his leather, cinnamon, and cloves scent. Deep down she did love how protective his inner alpha got.

Ben glared at the doors to the turbolift. He wasn't ready to see his mother, didn't want to see the traitor, didn't want to see the Alpha his mother replaced him with. He was already annoyed with their sudden arrival and on edge at the idea of seeing them. Now he suspects Rey's heat is nearing.

Rey felt his firm grip on her hand as the turbolift's doors opened. In came Leia, Finn, Poe, and another woman. Leia's eyes sparkled with hope as they fell on her son and Rey. Pride swelling within her seeing her son, even in these circumstances. Leia noted the major changes in her son. He still had his youthful looks, but was very much a man. Rey had brought positive changes in him, one of the reasons she felt comfortable speaking with him after he killed Han. She would be lying to herself if she said this conversation wasn't long overdue. She’d failed him by not being more present, by not doing more when she knew the darkness was rising in him, not reaching out to him when she felt him fall to the dark. Though he was an adult when he joined Snoke, and his decisions were his own, she knew he was still serving a master, she should have tried to reach through the force to let him know she was there.

Rey offered a small smile to Leia and Finn then kept her face passive. There was another Alpha in the room and she sensed Ben hated him more than Finn, the Beta she’d befriended on Jakku. The one who committed treason against the First Order. Now that she really focused, she sensed all Alphas were ready to kill one another, aside from Leia. She was the only level headed Alpha there. Ben, Hux, and Dameron, wanted to rip each other's throats out. It made Rey feel uneasy. She noticed the other female who accompanied them. Rose offered a small smile to Rey and Ben. Rey's brow creased with worry. She could tell the girl was an unmated Omega and she had caught General Hux's attention.

“General Hux, Lieutenant Mitaka, to our sides,” Ben called to them.

Mitaka immediately followed the order. Ben sent him to Rey's side. Hux remained in place, his eyes narrowed at the girl. Poe and Finn immediately stood in front of her.

“General Hux.”

“I’m merely standing to greet them, sir,” he coldly replied.

“Yeah we see you, now move away from my friend here.” Poe stepped forward towards Hux.

“General Hux!” Ben's voice echoed in the large room. Finn, Rose, even Mitaka looked to the floor. Rey's legs were already together, she squeezed them at the volume of his voice. His Alpha voice made her body react and slick pooled in her underwear. She took a deep breath and looked over at her mate. His face no longer passive, his brow deep in agitation, his eyes narrowed at the general. The hair on Hux's neck stood up before he finally turned and walked to the throne, standing to the right of Ben.

“I didn't realize Mitaka and I are bodyguards,” Hux muttered.

“You know damn well why I called you over here,” Ben sharply replied before turning his attention back to Leia. “Leia Organa, how kind of you to grace us with your presence, months after the First Order offered the olive branch.”

A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of Rey's face. She needed this meeting to end as soon as possible.

“I first offer my sincerest apologies to you and Rey. Your nuptials were so sudden, and I honestly wasn't sure if we could make it safely to Coruscant. Rey, you looked absolutely beautiful. I’m happy the two of you found each other.” She smiled at her son and daughter-in-law.

“I wouldn't call kidnapping ‘finding’, but ok.” Poe piped in.

“Shut up Poe,” Leia hissed.

“Nobody asked you to speak,” Rey growled at the same time. “Leia, it is good to see you.”

“I’ll quickly introduce Rose since you’ve just met Big Mouth here. Rose is one of our top mechanics and is fascinated by how your tracker is able to track through lightspeed.”

“Is that why you would bring an unmated Omega to our ship? Leia that's dangerous.” Rey was perplexed by such a decision.

“I’ll be fine, I’m nowhere near my heat.” She smiled at Rey. “Thank you for your concern though.”

“She was here before,” Finn offered. “She helped disable the tracker, I helped sneak us on board. We had no clue you were here at the same time.”

“So you are not here to distract my Alpha or any other commanding officers?”

Ben let out a light laugh looking at his wife. “And you claim I’m the possessive one, knowing I only want you.” He leaned closer. “No other scent compares,” he whispered, watching how her pupils grow before turning away. “Please state your business. We are on a very tight schedule and you interrupted said schedule.”

“So sorry to disrupt your day, pal. Did you consider she is busy as well? Your mother?” Poe crossed his arms.

“Busy disrupting my fleet, trying to steal our cargos, launching petty attacks knowing you have no support to back you up?” Ben lifted an eyebrow, amused at the weaker Alpha's pathetic attempt for an argument.

“Or maybe she did want to speak to you because you killed your father, attempted to kill your uncle, and were just a complete disappointment to her family!” Poe yelled back.

Ben's whole body tensed as he fought the urge to run Poe through with his saber. “Do not speak on matters you know nothing about Dameron. You’ve done everything you can to replace me, to be in Leia's good graces.”

“Poe that was completely uncalled for and out of line. I need you to shut up,” Leia responded.

“I bet you’re worried I'll take your Omega as well. She does smell good, I can show her what a real Alpha feels like.” He felt Finn look at him. “I’m just getting under his skin babe, relax,” he whispered.

Rey's lip curled in disgust at Poe's words directed at Ben. How dare he instigate a fight with her Alpha.

Ben immediately stood and began to charge at Poe. “Listen here you pathetic son of a bitch, you leave my wife, my Omega, out of this. Especially when we all know she isn't to your preference. State your fucking business, or get the fuck off my ship. The Resistance must be in a very harsh position for you to directly come here. You don't want to fuck it all up, do you? Or would you rather the First Order destroy you all once and for all?”

Rey stood to follow but quickly sat down as Ben advanced on Poe. She felt a flash of heat go through her body and slick flowing down her legs. Her gland was pulsing as she watched Ben and her breathing once again increased as she tried to whisper his name.

Leia's attention quickly turned from Ben and Poe to Rey. She lightly grabbed Ben's arm and got on her tiptoes to whisper to him. “Ben, she is going into heat. Why didn't you say something, we would have come back another time.”

“What? It’s too early.” He turned to look at Rey. Her eyes were dilated, her lips dark red, her scent getting stronger by the second, her left hand gripped the armrest of the throne while sweat trickled down her chest. Though he could tell she felt her heat coming on, she maintained an elegant look about her as she maintained her composure as Empress. “I want everyone out.”

“We haven't discussed anything yet!” Poe exclaimed.

“I said I want everyone out!!” his voice once again echoed. “General Hux, once everyone leaves that turbolift, no one is allowed to use it. No one is allowed to come to the throne room, Get the renovators out of the adjoining room. And no one is to come within four floors of my quarters. Understood?”

“Yes Supreme Leader.” Hux immediately went to the adjoining quarters demanding the staff leave at once.

Poe smirked. “So, did I trigger her heat?”

“Don't be an idiot.” Ben glared at Poe.

“How about I fulfill her needs then?”

Ben punched Poe in the face before Leia pulled on Poe.

“Enough of this cock fight! Finn, I don't know how you put up with him. Everyone out now.” Leia demanded. As Finn, Poe, and Rose walked to the lift she looked up to Ben. “You need to learn her early signs of heat. This could have been avoided.”

“It’s a bit late for your parental lectures. Leave us.”

He stood in front of Rey watching them leave. The team renovating the quarters were the first to leave, Resistance next, then Hux and Mitaka. Once everyone was gone he heard Rey whimper his name.

“I’m so sorry. Ben, I’m sorry. I didn't realize.” He turned to her, watching her stand. She looked weak, desperate for relief already. His hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her to him. His other hand grabbing her chin, making her look up.

“This explains why you were so distracted during our training. Why I felt a greater urge than normal to fuck you before we got back to our quarters, why I couldn't resist the urge to touch you, taste your gland.” He hissed through his teeth as her sweet lavender and jasmine scent hit him. His lips crushed hers as he began to back her up towards the throne. His hand roughly traveling down from her chin to her throat. “Of course this had to happen in front of that pathetic Alpha." He pushed her to the armrest and turned her around, roughly hiking her dress dress up, then ripping her underwear off causing her to moan.

“Please– Ben.” As she felt his hand push her over the armrest, she also felt fresh slick go down her legs and heard Ben moan as he knelt behind her.

“All this slick for me?” He deeply inhaled. “You smell so fucking good.” He ran his tongue up her left thigh, drinking in her slick then repeated the action on her other leg before latching his mouth onto her cunt.

She couldn’t stop the groan of ecstasy that escaped her throat as his tongue made its way around and inside of her pussy. She reached behind her, grasping his hair as his fingers dug into her hips, she could feel the bruises developing already. She was already close to an orgasm when he stopped.

“Ben! Please don't stop!” she whined as his hands left her hips. She heard him remove his tunic and unbuckle his pants. She looked behind her, immediately eyeing his cock as he gave himself a few strokes. His honey colored eyes were replaced with pitch black. “Alpha.”

“I know what you need Omega.” His calm, deep voice caused more slick to rush out. “I know what your body needs.” He teased her pussy with the tip of his cock. Rubbing it up and down her slit, ignoring how she tried to push her folds against him. “I do like hearing you beg for it though.” 

“Alpha, please. I need more.” She whined as he continued to run the head up and down her folds, barely nudging in, though he was ready to lose control. “Please! Fuck. Alpha give me your cock, fuck me!” 

She yelped as he forcefully pushed into her, completely sheathing himself within her. His hips began snapping against her flesh. One hand grasped her hip, the other made its way to the crook of her neck. 

“This is what you needed, isn’t it my Omega?”

“Yes Alpha.” She whimpered, leaning her head towards the gloved fingers that inched their way up and down her shoulder, then her collarbone.

“No other Alpha will come near this pussy. You belong to me.” He began a punishing pace while his hand cupped her neck and jaw, leaning her head back to look at him while he took her. “You. Are. Mine.” His other hand left her hip and grabbed her breast. “Whose cock do you long for? Tell me who owns your cunt?”

“I belong to you, aahh!!” She whined as he thrust into her deeper. “My body is yours.”

He let her head go forward, but his fingers still lingered against her neck and jaw. “That fucking Dameron, he wouldn't know how to satisfy you. Your pussy was made for me.”

“I have no interest in him, love, just you ah!” She felt him pull her body towards his by the hand that held her breast. The hand on her jaw left and grasped her hair as her head landed against his chest.

“I will not hear you speak of another Alpha,” he growled in her ear. “Especially while I’m fucking you.” He bit her earlobe then trailed his teeth down her neck, pausing a few times to kiss and suck on her skin before finding her gland. He slowly licked her gland causing her to moan louder. He slowed his movements to enjoy the view of her body trapped in his arms. Her face inched towards his until his lips claimed hers. Their tongues mimicked the speed of thrusts as Rey tried not to cry out loud, not wanting to break the kiss until she felt herself losing control.

”Alpha, I need your knot!” she begged as his lips kept trying to find hers.

He took a deep breath before lowering her over the armrest. Both hands sprawled over her back as he took her slowly while she continued to beg for his knot. His hands slid down her back and once more grabbed her hips and he slammed harder into her. Within minutes he could feel his knot swell deep within her and through their bond she was close to coming. He pulled her back up, playing with her clit and biting her gland, relishing in her scream of pleasure, feeling her come. He fucked into her with a few more hard thrusts before he spilled his seed, coming with a loud growl, triggering more slick to come out of her.

He carefully moved them to the seat of the throne, sitting down with her on his lap for the remainder of his knot. He watched her gland pulsate quickly before giving it a few licks to help settle her.

“I love you," she whispered as she caught her breath.

He nuzzled into her sweaty hair. “I love you too. Rest, we need to try to make it back to our quarters for your heat.”

They hadn't made it to the elevator by the time they fucked again. She collapsed halfway to the walkway leading to the lift. When he bent down to pick her up, he couldn't deny his Alpha instincts. Responding to her cries for his cock, he lightly pushed her on her back, ripping the front of her dress to slam into her. Her arms and legs locked themselves around his neck and waist as he ground into her. Her moans and cries against his cheek were music to his ears. His hand would caress her face and hair as their lips grazed. She arched her back as she came, he held her tightly as her body shook under his. He finished ripping the front of her dress to suck on her breasts as his more feral side took over, no longer delicately thrusting into her. His hair falling over his eyes, tickling the skin of her breasts as he took turns licking and sucking on them. He released her breasts, pushed both of her legs further towards her chest before shifting a hand to the ground to hold his weight. The new angle of her legs causing Rey to spasm again begging for his knot. When his knot did grow within her, she thought for sure her insides would explode. It felt as if it was all too much. She came shortly after he knotted her, shoving his sleeve up to bite the gland on his wrist causing him to come.

He hunched over and lay his head between her breasts. His hair splayed over her sun-kissed skin. His hands holding her ribs while he listened to her frantic heartbeat.

“You destroyed my new dress.”

He lifted his tired head and looked into her heavy eyes. “I’ll destroy you as well, this tight pussy of yours, it will never be the same after this heat.” He kissed the breast closest to his lips, never breaking eye contact.

She felt herself blush and wet with more slick. “Ben, we are supposed to get to our quarters. You aren't helping by talking dirty to me.”

He pushed himself up and leaned over her face. “It might take your whole heat to get back to our quarters my love.” He gave her a devilish smile before he kissed her again.

“Alpha, you are going into rut.”

Once his knot released again, he sat her up and placed his tunic on her to help cover her. He had his way with her once more against the walls of the turbolift. The turbolift quickly smelt of sex, her floral scent and his spicy mix. 

She was drenched in sweat by the time he unpaused the turbolift and they arrived on their floor. He carried her to their quarters and laid her on the bed. He left her there to go to their small kitchen, returning with water and a tray of fruits, cheese, and nuts. She had already rearranged their sheets and pillows, even bringing some of his shirts in.

“Drink, Omega.” He carefully stepped over the pile that surrounded her and sat next to her with the food and water. She sat up leaning against him as she drank from the glass. “You made a perfect nest.” He smiled when he saw her face beam with pride. He brought a piece of fruit to her lips. “You must eat then rest.”

She took a bite of the fruit, never breaking eye contact. “Do you really like our nest, Alpha?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead before encouraging her to take another bite. “I do. I love our nest. My Omega, making a perfect nest so I may take care of you during your heat.”

“It smells amazing like you.” She ate a little more before she refused another bite. He helped her out of her torn dress, tossing it to the side before stripping out of his clothes and laying her down. He curled next to her, an arm holding her against his body.

“You must rest now. I will continue to give you what you need after.”

“If I need you while I sleep?” Her lustful eyes found his eyes. Once again, nearly all black as he listened to her suggestion. “Will you knot me while I sleep? You'll know if I need it, or if you need it. Alpha… pleasure us while I sleep, please.”

Ben moaned as she finished her proposition. He’d dreamed of knotting her in her slumber before, now he wondered if they shared the same dream. “Is that what my Omega needs?” His deep voice whispered to her. She only nodded as she closed her tired eyes. He was already hard just listening to her... he just needed to wait for her to show a sign. He kissed her forehead and laid his head down while he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ I_Feel_It_Too](https://mobile.twitter.com/IFeelItToo2) for being my Beta on this fic!

Ben woke from a light sleep. His pupils completely dilated once more as he sniffed her gland before he sat up. His mouth watered as his eyes roamed Rey's naked body, his heart rapidly beat remembering her words a short time ago: to take care of their needs while she slept. An involuntary whine escaped his lips he watched her gland pulsate before he bent back down to lick it.

"Omega," he purred into her ear, waiting for a sign, any sign that she needed him. 

She rolled from her side to her back and took a deep breath. He watched her chest rise and fall as she continued her slumber. He lifted her hand to his lips and traced his plump lips across her fingertips before sliding his tongue across the digits. The tasty combination of sweat and come ran along his tongue causing a low growl to emerge from his chest. He ran a trail of kisses up her arm, pausing now and then to lick her sweet skin before he stopped at her shoulder, grazing his teeth and lips along the way to the crook of her neck. The overwhelming need to softly bite her increasing as he got closer to her gland. He planted his mouth over her gland, moaning as he slowly ran his tongue across it before she made the slightest turn of her neck. He released the hold on her gland and looked at her face, relieved to see she was still blissfully asleep.

"I must have worn you out earlier, my sweet Omega." His velvet voice breaking the silence. His fingers traced her cheek, then her nose, and finally her swollen lips.

He got on his knees and moved down her body, his mouth now targeting the soft skin above her breasts.

"Your breasts- are- perfect," he whispered between kisses against her flesh. He covered one breast with his mouth while he trailed his right hand up her thigh. His tongue licked the soft flesh below her areola before he began to suck; his left hand groped her right breast and squeezed as his mouth ravished her left breast. He could feel his erection growing against her soft skin.

"You are too perfect for me." He paused as he could smell her fresh arousal and let out an almost pained breath as he tried to hold himself back from fucking her before he finished worshipping her body. He was about to go into full rut and he wouldn't take the time to savor her soft, sunkissed skin. 

His mouth trailed her abdomen, pausing to suck and nip her every couple of inches, he enjoyed watching the way her skin formed goosebumps as he kissed her bellybutton. He paused and sucked on the skin right above her mound, the growl that erupted from him didn't sound human. The delicate smell of her slick was almost a breaking point for him, he didn't know how long he would be able to wait.

"All this slick for me? My sweet little Omega." He kissed her mound. "You spoil your Alpha so." _Take your Omega._ His inner Alpha commanded of him. He sat up and slid two fingers along her slit, collecting the slick then placing it on his tongue. 

"Fuck Rey, do you know how good you taste?" He ran his fingers up her slit again. "I think you need to taste yourself." He placed his fingers into her slightly open mouth; her mouth immediately closed on his fingers. "Suck." Though she slept, she obeyed her Alpha's command. "Good Omega, taste yourself, taste what your Alpha loves." He slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and slid his body down further.

He placed her right leg over his shoulder and lightly bit her inner thigh. When she tried to move her leg away from him his grip on her thigh tightened and he began to suck on another spot on her inner thigh; tasting the fresh slick that accumulated earlier. He ran his tongue along her thigh until he got to her pussy. He licked her slit and moaned as he moved her left leg over his right shoulder. His mouth latched onto her pussy, dove his tongue into her, licking along her inner walls causing a sleepy moan to leave her lips. He moved up just a little and flicked his tongue on her clit over and over again before he began to suck on it. Her body slightly shook as he sucked on her sweet nub before he released the sensitive skin. He ran his teeth over her folds, and began alternating between kissing and nipping before sucking on her pussy as more slick came out. He inserted his fingers once more and licked his lips as he pumped his fingers into her. 

Ben placed her legs on the bed, spreading them wide as he sat up and stroked his cock while he watched her body subtly respond to his fingers, low whimpers coming between her heavy breath. He curled his fingers and began pumping them harder within her; his stroking motions along his length were just as hard until it wasn't enough. The motions of his hands were not enough for him and certainly not enough for her. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance, roughly pulling out his fingers enjoying her small cry for her Alpha. With a thrust of his hips, he fully sheathed himself within her, loudly moaning as her warm, wet walls warmed his cock. He looked to her face as the last of his restraint faltered. Her eyes were still closed and her rhythmic breathing confirmed he hadn't woken her up yet. He began to thrust in and out of her, tightly holding her hips as he snapped his hips back and forth. 

"I love fucking you," a primal growl came out as he tried to speak, "in your sleep. Ah." He began to thrust faster as he watched her face. He reached up and grabbed her chin. "Do you know how hard it is for me to not fuck you as soon as I wake up from those dreams… ah fuck Rey…. You- feel- sofucking- good." He could barely get his words out as he slammed into her harder and faster. His words were replaced with his moans and deep breaths as he fucked her over and over again. All he could hear was the hard and wet sounds of his skin slapping into hers as he drove deeper and deeper. His hand settled under her jaw and he bent down kissing her lips, wanting to thank her for this gift, as if she plucked the dream from his mind. He couldn't form the words, all he could do was concentrate on fucking her, eventually filling her with his knot, possibly breeding her. He was in complete rut now, he almost demanded she wake up and look at him. To finally see her Alpha in rut since she’d ran away from him the last time she triggered it. The angry moan that echoed in the room nearly woke her up. He could feel her clenching along his cock and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction he was about to make her come already. She suddenly cried out as she came; her hands grabbed his arms as her hot slick came over his cock, their legs and the sheets. Her moan of pleasure ended when her eyes fluttered open. She looked momentarily confused until she felt the cramping pain deep within her and her husband's cock filling her to subside the pain. She opened her mouth to speak but he roughly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sleep Omega." He didn't bother slowing down or softening his pistoning hips as he gave her the command. He roughly grabbed her breast and bit down on the soft flesh as soon as her eyes shut again. Overcome once again with the need to bite her all over, he began leaving love bites amongst her flesh until he bit her gland again. His knot swelled deep within, his hot seed filling her, his jaw unmoving while he orgasmed. Her hand gripped his hair by the roots and held him down on her neck as their bodies convulsed in unison. He finally unlatched himself from her gland, licked the small trails of blood before he gave the fresh wound a few licks before finding her eyes. The normally hazel eyes were nearly filled with black, just a rim of hazel could be seen. She noted his angry expression and couldn't help but try to shrink back with nowhere to go. 

"I told you to sleep." 

"I was sleeping, until you bit me," was her breathy response as she slightly moved and felt the tug of the knot causing her to groan in surprise. 

"Do not try to run from me Omega!"

"I'm not leaving, Alpha-" 

"Because you know you can't run from me." 

_Calm your Alpha_. Her inner Omega said. She realized Ben was in full rut and knew he still held a grudge against her running from him, even though he claimed he was over it.

"Because I love you, my Alpha, my Ben." His cold, dark eyes remained locked on hers. _Alpha is angry. Alpha is afraid. You left him once before._ Rey leaned up and kissed his gland, holding his neck in place until his body physically relaxed.

She sensed his memories of her running from him as their heat and rut were triggered by their scents that fateful night on Starkiller Base. If he was not injured he would have chased after her and brought her back with him. He pulled away from her lips and looked down at her once more. The cold eyes were filled with burning desire. She ran a hand through his hair several times. The small action always calmed them. 

"I'll never leave you, Ben. You are mine and I am yours. Kiss me, please." 

He leaned down and took her lips with his. She opened her mouth for him and moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her tongue wrestled with his as their kiss became more aggressive. Her hand gripped his hair as he roughly grabbed her breast, making her gasp when he pinched her nipple. He pushed her breast up and placed his mouth over it, moaning while she arched her back. He popped off of her breast, looked her in the eyes, and licked his lips while he slowly laid them on their sides. His hand left her breast and gripped her hip while he waited for his knot to go down. She knew from he how was looking at her that as soon as his knot went down he would fuck her again. The thought of him fucking her roughly made her smile. She liked seeing her Alpha in rut. She liked how commanding and aggressive he was. She nuzzled her head closer and softly kissed his gland. He sharply inhaled as he felt her kiss his pulsating gland, then moaned when she placed her hand on the other side of his neck. Her thin fingers lovingly stroked his neck and trailed his jaw line. His lips grazed her sweaty hair in return before firmly planting a kiss on her head. 

They stayed silent while they waited for his knot to go down. His inner Alpha was still in a possessive rage. This is what he wanted when he first discovered her. He wanted her in his arms in his bed after he first caught her scent. He faintly smelt her scent of roses and honey through his mask when he approached her on Takodana.

Her hand circled his other scent gland before she gripped his shoulder. Her cramps were returning even with his knot still attached. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, he would need to make sure she drinks soon. His knot went down and they moaned in union before her moan turned into a pained moan and she gripped his shoulder harder. 

"Alpha." Her body trembled as she dared to pull her head back to look at him. 

"Roll over." 

"Alpha, please take me right here just like this," she pleaded.

"Omega. Roll over." His deep tone was firm making her flinch as she pulled away from his arms then rolled to her belly. He sat up and got on his knees. "I'm going to fuck you from behind." 

"Yes, Alpha." She whimpered and got on her hands and knees. 

His large hands once again gripped her hips. He kissed her shoulder and slid into her. Her body shook as he filled her over and over again. He knew this position helped him hit her favorite spot deep within. He rubbed one hand on the curve of her ass as she began to moan. 

"Do you like this?" he muttered. 

"Yes." 

"Do you like having my cock in you?" He slowly moved his hand to her clit.

"Yes, Alpha. I like having your cock in me," she said between moans, clenching around his length as he teased her clit.

"You take it so well, my Omega." He stroked his hand from her ass and rubbed it along the side of her body until he found her breast. He massaged her breast as he continued to take her, slowly losing control as he listened to her incoherent sentences. When she began to beg for his knot he moved his hand from her breast to between her shoulder blades and pushed her upper body down on the mattress. He roughly slid his hand around the crook of her neck, his fingers gliding over her gland before he gripped her there. His pelvis slammed against her with each hard thrust. He was determined to propel himself as deep as he could with each movement until finally his knot swelled up once more and he filled her with his come. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her and laid them down again. She held onto his arm while he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"I'll bring more food and water for you, then draw a bath." His voice slightly cracked. His throat felt raw from the primal growls that came from him during their trysts. 

"That sounds lovely, thank you Ben." 

They remained quiet and still for a few more minutes.

"You still have an implant, right?"

"Yes. I honestly do not feel the time is right for pups. Not yet."

"Oh good. I'm definitely not ready to share my time with you." Ben sounded relieved as he hugged her tighter. "You will let me know if you feel the time is right?" 

"Yes, my love. I do want to carry your pups one day. For now, I just want to enjoy our time together, and continue to try to make up for lost time." 

Ben softly chuckled. "We don't need to make up for lost time." 

"Ben, your inner Alpha is angry with me for running. Do you not remember how you just responded when I moved?" She turned to look at him. She found his eyes were full of confusion. "You really don't remember. It's fine, I like how possessive you get," she sleepily said. "Just know I am just as angry at myself for not giving into you that day."

He kissed her shoulder and held her until his knot went down. He brought her water before ordering food. She finished the water he brought her and smiled as he refilled the glass. 

"Do you like taking care of your Omega?" 

"I do." 

"Do you like it when your Omega takes care of you?"

"I do. I like that we take care of one another. I'll draw a bath for you after you eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
